


Still waters run deep

by queseraaa



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Crowd [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Hakyeon hates it when he gets scared of that person. He knows it is not him but he can’t help feeling scared. How does one not get scared when the person who tries to hurt you looks exactly the same as your loved one? Heck, they even have the same body.





	

_*1 day ago, before Wonsik & Jaehwan are being kidnapped.   
_

“Woah, that is refreshing. I finally feel like myself again after a shower. Clean and comfy.” Wonsik says as he steps out of the bathroom.

Jaehwan is sitting on the bed, dazing. “Jae?” Wonsik waves his hand in front of Jaehwan to get his attention but Jaehwan is too deep into his thoughts and doesn't notice Wonsik’s presence.

“Jaehwanie?”

He tries again and this time, he nudges Jaehwan a little. “Jaehwan.”

The sudden touch startles Jaehwan a little but it seems like whatever occupied Jaehwan’s mind is doing its work again. “Jae? Are you with me? What's wrong?

Jaehwan is still deep in thoughts. Getting worried, Wonsik sits beside him and turns Jaehwan so they are facing each other.

“What's wrong?” He asks again and this time Jaehwan seems like he has something to say but he is hesitating. Wonsik continues, “You have been awfully quiet ever since we got here and we both know that is not usual. I'm getting worried. Tell me?”

Jaehwan opens his mouth but closes again.

“What is it, hmm?” He cups Jaehwan’s cheek.

Determined to say what is on his mind, Jaehwan takes a deep breath.

“Something feels...wrong. I don’t have a good feeling about this hostel. The young man at the counter seems effy. I just have a bad feeling. An ominous one, as if something horrible is about to happen.” Jaehwan’s voice cracks a little at the end of his sentence and tears welled up in his eyes

For a moment Wonsik doesn’t know how to react. Even without Jaehwan pointing it out, he senses something is amiss too yet he can’t put the feeling into words. What surprises him is how much this affects Jaehwan.

Wonsik tries to reassure him nothing is wrong and perhaps he is edgy because of the long day they had.

Jaehwan frowns in response, “No...it’s not that. Something is definitely wrong. Don’t you think it is way too quiet for a hostel that has full occupancy? And we literally see nobody else except for the man at the counter?”

Just then, someone knocks on the door. Wonsik opens the door and sees Hakyeon smiling at him. “Hi! Here are your passports. I also brought some refreshments. I hope you all like japchae and coke.”

Wonsik observes Hakyeon as he speaks and somehow he feels like he have seen him somewhere before. “No worries, we are not picky eater, thanks for bringing it up. Are you the only one working here?”

Hakyeon is still smiling and says, “Oh no, of course not. Others have their own duties. I am in-charge of front of house while others are behind the scene.”

Knowing Jaehwan’s concerns, Wonsik prompts further. “I see. How many staff are there?”

This time, Hakyeon replies flatly, “Just three of us.”

Before Wonsik can continue, Hakyeon promptly says, “Alright, I shall leave before the food turns cold and I have to go back to my station. Have a good night!” and leaves Wonsik standing at the door by himself.

Wonsik brings the food in and tells Jaehwan how Hakyeon’s expression changes when he prompts further and Hakyeon tries to end the conversation quickly. Even though he does not know what is the relevance of it but Wonsik shares, “I also noticed a huge bump on his right arm. Though it is covered, it is clearly bandaged. He must have hurt himself.”

As if Wonsik’s words remind him something, Jaehwan inhales deeply and looks at Wonsik seriously. “You know...earlier I saw some used bandage on the table behind Hakyeon. Those bandage have blood on them. Lots of them.”

Both of them remain quiet for awhile until Wonsik breaks the silence by suggesting they stay the night since it is already late and they can look for another hostel tomorrow. They are too troubled to eat anything so they leave the food as it is and go to sleep.

//

“Damn it, Cha Hakyeon.” Hakyeon curses in his room as he watches the situation in Room 4 through the secret camera he set up in their room. At the mention of the bandage, Hakyeon scolds himself for not being meticulous enough and this may ruin his plans.

Too used to execute his plans alone, he startles when a soft voice speaks, “Are you seriously going ahead with your plan? On those two?” Taekwoon asks.

He forgets he has Taekwoon with him, watching the situation together. “Well, as you can see, they didn’t even touch the food. We need to work on plan B.” Hakyeon replies.

“I don’t think this two is a good match. I mean they are both males which is better than the previous pairs but they just seem...not suitable?” Taekwoon suggests.

Hakyeon frowns as he does not understand what Taekwoon means by “not suitable”. “What do you suggest then? Let them go? Do you know how hard it is to come across a pair and let alone a pair of male couple?”

Taekwoon shrugs, “They are already suspecting something is wrong, do you really think we can fool them?”

Feeling irritated, Hakyeon snaps at Taekwoon, “If we can’t trick them then we have to do it the hard way. I’m not giving up on them,” Then Hakyeon switches back to his gentle tone, “This is all for the better, Taek. He needs this and you know I will do anything for him.” he tries to convince Taekwoon that this is what they need.

Taekwoon contemplates if he should continue to change Hakyeon’s mind but decides to let him be for now, “Okay, if you say so.”

Hakyeon perks up and reassures Taekwoon, “Thank you. It may seem like a bad idea but I know this will work. He will like it and then things can go back to how it used to be.”

Taekwoon can’t bear to crush Hakyeon’s hopes so he gives a thin smile and changes the topic, “How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine, he didn’t mean to do it. You know he doesn’t want to hurt me too. Don’t blame him.” Hakyeon says softly.

Remembering how messy the situation was a few hours ago, Taekwoon glares at Hakyeon, “Even though he has no intention, he can’t control his actions. Can you please do what is necessary next time so he doesn’t get to hurt you again?” he reprimands.

“Alright, alright. I will do what I need to protect myself next time, okay? Please don’t bring this up again. If anything, bringing this up will only make him more guilty and we both know very well that he doesn’t need that.” Hakyeon pacifies Taekwoon, hoping he will simmer down and drop the topic.

Taekwoon rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever floats your boat. I’m going to bed. We have lots to do tomorrow. You should rest soon too.”

“I will. Goodnight Taek and thanks for helping me out earlier on.” Hakyeon bites his lower lip, instantly regrets that he brings up the topic again when he wants Taekwoon to drop it.

To his surprise, Taekwoon says nothing but a mere goodnight and leaves the room. Hakyeon sighs when he is alone. _What a day_ , he thinks to himself as he looks at his bandaged arm. The attack flashes across his mind and he shudders.

Hakyeon hates it when he gets scared of that person. He knows it is not him but he can’t help feeling scared. How does one not get scared when the person who tries to hurt you looks exactly the same as your loved one? Heck, they even have the same body.

Hakyeon shakes his head and reemphasis that it is not his boyfriend who tries to hurt him.

_It is okay. He doesn’t mean it and it is not him who wants to hurt me._

_That person is not Hongbin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like what you read!   
> Please feel free to comment and feedback.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
